


c’est toujours les petites choses qui nous rappellent ce dont on a peur

by cipou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, mama!stiles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cipou/pseuds/cipou
Summary: C’était les petites choses, remarquait Stiles, qui faisaient tressaillir Isaac, le faisaient sursauter ou se balancer sur ses talons.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	c’est toujours les petites choses qui nous rappellent ce dont on a peur

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it’s always the little things that remind us of what we fear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/672096) by [amosanguis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis). 



> Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà ma première traduction de fanfic. L'originale est d'amosanguis, que vous pouvez retrouver ici : https://archiveofourown.org/works/672096 et je la remercie de m'avoir autorisée à la traduire. Many thanks to amosanguis for letting me translate her fic.  
> J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! S'il y a des erreurs n'hésitez pas à me les signaler. Et si vous avez envie que d'autres fic soient traduites, mettez vos recommendations en commentaire ;)

-z-

  


C’était les petites choses, remarquait Stiles.

Des petites choses comme quand Derek bougeait trop vite ou que Scott criait ou que Boyd levait une main en l’air.

C’était les petites choses, remarquait Stiles, qui faisaient tressaillir Isaac, le faisaient sursauter ou se balancer sur ses talons.

Et lorsque Derek bougeait trop vite, Stiles se mettait entre les deux loups, en restant dans le champ de vision d’Isaac.

Et lorsque Scott faisait un autre caprice et commençait à crier et lancer des objets, Stiles allait effleurer le bras d’Isaac pour attirer son attention. Stiles gardait sa voix calme, lente et apaisante et il demandait à Isaac de l’aide pour des devoirs que Stiles avait déjà faits la veille.

Et lorsque Boyd levait une main en l’air pour s’étirer ou donner un coup à un ventilateur au plafond, Stiles s’appuyait simplement contre Isaac, présence douce et rassurante.

Mais parfois, ce n’était pas simplement un petit tressaillement ou un léger sursaut. Parfois, Isaac se réveillait d’un cauchemar en s’étouffant avec ses hurlements. Et lorsque ça arrivait, Stiles et Derek se précipitaient en bas des escaliers et Stiles allait dans la chambre pendant que Derek les couvait du regard depuis la porte.

« Je suis là, Isaac, je suis là », Stiles répétait encore et encore, prenant la tête d’Isaac entre ses mains, regardant le garçon dans les yeux jusqu’à ce qu’il soit sûr que la personne qu’Isaac voyait était Stiles et juste Stiles. « Je suis là, tu vas bien, Isaac. Tu vas bien. »

Et Stiles prenait le garçon dans ses bras et le laissait pleurer tout son soûl. Et si c’était une nuit particulièrement mauvaise, Derek portait le garçon dans leur chambre et lui et Stiles se pelotonnaient contre lui, repoussant les démons d’Isaac une nuit de plus.

  


-x-

  


C’était les petites choses, remarquait Stiles.

Des petites choses comme quand Derek bougeait trop vite ou que Scott criait ou que Boyd levait une main en l’air.

C’était les petites choses, remarquait Stiles, qui ne dérangeaient plus Isaac comme avant.

Lorsque Derek bougeait trop vite, les yeux d’Isaac suivaient le mouvement.

Lorsque Scott faisait un caprice, Isaac soupirait, levait les yeux au ciel et faisait attention qu’aucun des projectiles volants n’atteigne Stiles.

Et lorsque Boyd s’étirait et donnait un coup aux ventilateurs au plafond, Isaac ne levait même pas les yeux de la télévision.

Et, doucement, même les cauchemars commençaient à s’estomper.

  


-z-

  


Fin


End file.
